Dragonball Z: The Valhalla Saga
by gamerfreak102
Summary: Over 50 of your favorite Dragonball Z characters are gathered in a tournament based purely on skill and personal ability rather than power levels. A good mixture of humor, action, and romance with characters you may have dismissed for their shortcomings in terms of power.


**An Idea thats been stuck in my head for awhile so I finally got to writing it. Reviews are always appreciated and are my only motivation so please do.**

Bills had caught the Saiyan Emperor by surprise when he launched a powerful ki blast right through the man's chest. "It can't be… the super saiyan Emperor of the North galaxy slaughtered by a oversized, talking housecat…" these were Emperor Raucan's final thoughts as the wound in his chest leaked the last of the blood necessary to maintain his life. Raucan had lived a fifty four year-long life full of complications, challenges, and unbearable heartbreak. He had changed greatly and experienced much, he had even risen to a level once thought impossible for the Saiyan race. He had beaten the odds countless times; Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold, even the great Pikkon of the West galaxy, all defeated by Raucan, an earth-raised Saiyan. None of those accomplishments amounted to anything in the saiyan's mind however, since death still had found him despite all his efforts.

This hasn't been the first incident in which Raucan had died, but this time he had no friends to revive him with the Dragon Balls. He had killed most of them during a dispute over the use of the magical orbs. The subjects under his reign would hold no love for him nor miss the Saiyan. His subordinates all would immediately begin vying for the remains of his empire. Even Shidara, the last of his childhood friends would forget him in time. Raucan figured she would inherit his authority, she was a Saiyan like him and the second strongest in the galaxy.

Moments Raucan opened his eyes as if he were still living only to see the gray backside of a fellow spirit in front of him. Annoyed commands were audible from a strange blue skinned man holding a loud-speaker, the spirits around him slaved on in the seemingly endless line. Raucan knew where he was going, never again would the deities of heaven give quarter to him; sin had come to embody Raucan's life.

He instinctively motioned to fly above the mess to distance himself from the reality, only to find he no longer had any connection to his ki or any ability to direct his own body. Panic set in, Raucan began to yell curses to those around him, masking his growing fear with an angry pretense. He struggled against his invisible bonds intensely as anxiety established its dominion over his mind.

"Do you wish to escape this fate brave warrior?" A heavenly voice rang out from Raucan's right, he turned to face a curious figure, curious even for a man who had seen quite a lot in his extensive travels. An armoured woman with fair skin, she had a pair of feathery-white wings sticking out of backside, and a sturdy helmet covering the top half of her face. Her armour was typical of the less developed cultures Raucan had encountered, chain mail with plates reinforcing certain areas for added protection, except her's shimmered with the kind of light only pure gold could produce. The woman floating in the air, but her wings made no movement. A bright aura surrounded the angelic figure, but Raucan could sense there was no Ki in usage, some strange form of magic circulated through her.

Raucan had gazed for almost a full minute before finally bringing himself to composure. "Who and what in the hell are you?" He asked acting annoyed, the Saiyan refused to show any courtesy; he was an emperor even after the end.

"I am Eisa, a Valkyrie in service to king Odin." She replied her expression remaining warm despite the Saiyan's rudeness.

Raucan had never heard of any "Odin", his next question was only natural. "Who is this King Odin and why are you talking to me?" he inquired.

"Great Odin is the king of Asgard and the lord of Valhalla, and he has selected you to participate in a tournament of sorts." Eisa's admiration for her godly monarch radiating from her words.

That admiration was absent in Raucan's mind, he was the supreme emperor of the North Galaxy and never lowered himself to anyone. "A tournament? Sorry woman, an Emperor never entertains a King." He declared defiantly.

Eisa's countenance suddenly darkened, and her voice was shrouded in a dangerous tone. "When King Odin summons you, you DON'T refuse." she said scowling at the dead man.

Raucan enjoyed seeing her anger, and perceived it as a kind of victory. "I'm pretty sure I just did. Do you even know with who you speak to? I am Raucan, the strongest Saiyan to ever exist! I have conquered the northern galaxy, laid low the Planetary Trade Organization, defeated the great hero Pikkon, and achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation!" He exclaimed with vigor.

His grin quickly faded as Eisa clutched the Saiyan's neck, turned, and began flying away from the line with him still in hand. Raucan couldn't move, talk, and could barely gasp for air in the Valkyrie's grip. Despite being of a much smaller frame than the Saiyan she easily manhandled the buffed figure.

Soon the two flew through a portal leaving heaven entirely, and entering a new world. It was an expansive, temperate, and mountainous world teeming with life, Eisa relinquished her hold on the Saiyan's throat and tossed him a few feet away into the air. Raucan was relieved to have his body whole again and to be in control of it as well but he had just been physically disrespected and that wouldnt stand.

After a few coughs and gasps, he looked up at her with a face of unbridled rage. "You DARE to choke ME!? The great Lord Raucan?!" He roared with fury.

Eisa remained unfazed by Raucan's anger. "I told you there was no choice for you to make." She stated calmly.

"Im going to END you!" Raucan screamed as he blasted toward the Valkyrie. He sent a quick fist to her face, but only managed to hit air. He was rewarded with two swift and painful strikes to the face from Eisa who backed off before any reciprocation could be delivered.

"Its been a long day for me, so believe me when I tell you: i'm not in the mood to deal with your foolish mortal antics." came Eisa's voice from behind the Saiyan. Raucan immediately turned and began firing ki blasts at Eisa in hopes of injuring her, only to see her bat the projectiles away effortlessly. Letting out an anger fueled battle cry, the Saiyan once again charged, a fist already leveled to his opponent's head. Just as his fist was in range it was abruptly stopped, Eisa had caught it in her hand. Not halting his assault, Raucan threw his left leg up at the Valkyrie's midsection and connected. Eisa didn't feel any pain but the strength of the kick caused her body to move slightly to the left.

"Impressive, it takes a lot of power to even scratch a Valkyrie's skin. This Saiyan is one of the stronger participants i've gathered today... No matter, I've dealt with much stronger mortals before." The angelic woman thought to herself.

Raucan's face held visible shock from seeing Eisa's lack of any pain in her expression. A moment passed by, as Eisa allowed the Saiyan to see how futile his attempts at harming her were; the Valkyrie then began her counter-attack. She pushed her right fist through the Saiyan's face sending him barreling down to the earth below. He fractured the surface and was subsequently buried in a mess of rock and dirt.

The Valkyrie held her position, knowing the alien would soon emerge again; even angrier than before. An explosion of light suddenly materialised at the Saiyan's crash site, as he transformed into a super Saiyan and with renewed vigor and anger, launched himself at the winged woman above. The two traded blows at light speeds, dodging, blocking and occasionally hitting each other. Finally after nearly twenty seconds of the dangerous exchange; Raucan was again sent flying by a back-hand from his opponent. This time however he stopped himself mid-flight and corrected his standing.

Eisa had already closed in on him and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, some blood escaped his lips as he bent forward in pain. In response, Raucan jabbed several times at his attacker only to have his strikes swatted away by the superior speed of the Valkyrie. Using a trick he had learned long ago, Raucan fired an invisible blast of pressurized air at the winged woman hoping to catch her off guard. Eisa entirely ignored the attack and simply flew through it; to show her total disrespect to the Saiyan she slapped her palm across Raucan's face, causing him to stumble to the side. Before he could recover the Valkyrie kicked the saiyan away with a motion of nonchalance.

"She's making me look like a god-damned weakling... I'll have to go all out and crush her." Raucan muttered to himself as he braced his body for the next level. The Super Saiyan tensed for a moment before letting out a blood curdling scream. A burst of power shot off his body creating a massive force. Clouds were washed away like sand falling into a strong river, the mountains rumbled and shook, rocks of varying sizes and shapes fell off their slopes. Electrical sparks gradually began to appear around the Saiyan. Finally he ascended, a wave of ki emanated from him, causing a small earthquake in the ground far below.

"This is a super Saiyan two... you should be honored to witness the awesome power I possess before you die." Raucan boasted, supremely confident in his victory, now he was smiling. Raucan was sure the tables were now turned. Eisa's countenance certainly didn't reflect this sentiment however, she seemed bored by the display of power.

"You do realize I wasn't even using a fraction of my full strength in that last duel right?" She asked seemingly amused by Raucan's confidence in himself. Some fear managed to slip into the Saiyan's consciousness despite his private reassurances to himself.

"Bullshit! we were practically even in power then, and now i've increased my strength two-fold. You don't stand a chance in hell of beating me." He argued.

"If your don't believe me then your to try your luck and find out for yourself." Eisa said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine then!" cried Raucan as he shot forward, this time he had put some thought into a plan. Just as the Saiyan expected, his opponents fist thrust forward to meet his face head on. Moments before however, he had brought his middle and index fingers up to his forehead and used one of his favorite techniques: instant transmission. The super Saiyan dissolved and reappeared behind Eisa. "Watch your six!" He shouted before bringing a double axe handle down on the Valkyrie's head sending her rocketing down.

She landed on her feet, a massive quake ensued as a large crater formed around where she now stood. That bastard! He actually managed to hurt me! The angelic woman thought to herself rubbing the top of her head. Raucan had no intentions of letting up on the woman, already he was charging her backside, she couldn't find the time to turn around before he had planted his knee into her back. The impact raised her up a foot as Raucan prepared another strike with his right fist. Eisa quickly placed her foot on Raucan's chest and pushed off before he could land another strike. Raucan did not pursue, instead he brought both of his hands to his side and cupped them. "You're not off the hook yet Bitch!" he called. "KA-ME...HA-ME...HAAAA!" Raucan screamed as he unleashed a blue wave of energy. The wave traveled much too fast for Eisa to dodge, she brought both arms up in front of her frame and entrenched herself.

A great explosion erupted as the beam made contact with its target. A dome of blue light expanded from the point of impact, it threw up dirt, trees, rocks, and even some larger boulders. A deep valley was dug into the earth as the destruction continued. Finally after nearly a minute of unrelenting obliteration, smoke had replaced its fire. The smoldering black cloud was still and the air around the Saiyan quiet.

Raucan attempted to find the woman's Ki signature, but came up empty. "The power of the Saiyan race is indomitable even in the heavens!" He declared animately to the alien world he stood in. Realizing he didn't know where he actually was, he began to scan the horizon to get a bearing of his surroundings. He began to murmur to himself: "Where the hell am-" suddenly he was flying toward a tall rock formation, with a great effort he stopped himself a few feet from the cliff face and turned about.

There stood Eisa, fully intact and now radiating with a mysterious power. She had struck him from the smoky mess Raucan assumed she had died in. The Saiyan snarled, his eyes locked on hers for a moment before both parties charged, they exchanged strikes for a millisecond before Raucan strafed backwards and fired several strong Ki blasts off. Eisa dodged them and closed the distance, She delivered a high upwards kick to the Saiyan's chin. Raucan responded by immediately throwing a feral right cross at his opponent, she easily dodged the attack and continued her own. She struck the Saiyan repeatedly with all four of her limbs for a couple of seconds before Raucan recovered his senses and once again attempted a counter-attack.

His left fist sliced through the air at impossible speeds only to miss the woman yet again, Eisa responded by sending a backhand at the Saiyan. It missed as Raucan crouched to duck the strike. He was met by Eisa's expecting knee which promptly forced itself into his face. The Saiyan was launched straight up into the air, unable to control his heading. As he reached horizon of his ascent, Eisa appeared behind him, flipped backwards in the air bringing her foot down on the man's head. Raucan was now barreling back-first into the earth below, and just as he was about to impact the ground, Eisa once again appeared; below him and grounded. She stuck her knee up to catch the Saiyan; Raucan's back bent and broke at contact. He howled at the sudden influx of crippling pain pulsing through his body.

The Valkyrie was not finished however, as Raucan bounced off her knee she brought both of her fists down onto his stomach forcing him into the dirt. He laid there, utterly beaten and unable to resist any further. Eisa stomped one of her metal boots onto the Saiyan's face and kept it there.

"Have you had enough yet mortal?" She smirked, her pose and face possessed a now rightful air of superiority. Raucan wouldn't break mentally as he had physically though.

"You'd better kill me, I wont ever serve you or your master. And if you let me live I'll come back even stronger." He said doing his best to glare into her eyes with his face being forced away by her boot.

"Even then It still wouldn't be enough fool. And i'm not going to kill you. You will be fighting for the pleasure of King Odin and his court, now come along; its best not to keep him waiting." With that Eisa stepped of the Saiyan, grabbed one of his ankles, and flew off towards her previous destination. Raucan screamed in pain, his former opponent made no effort to stabilize his fractured back and being manhandled by his ankle while flying through the air only made it worse.

* * *

The couple dozen minutes that Eisa spent transporting Raucan were the most agonizing he had experienced in his long life of death and suffering. He spent the majority of that time shouting insults and curses up at his torturer. Finally Eisa reached her destination; a wide, open, and well trimmed field. Beings from many different worlds stood there, all warriors in their lives, and all users of Ki. All of them turned to watch as Eisa approached the group of around a-hundred; Raucan still in hand.

When she was within whatever she judged to be the ideal distance, she simply dropped her unwilling passenger at the feet of the closest to her. Raucan landed on his back with a heavy thud and a pained groan. The Valkyrie quickly left immediately after.

"Hmph so this one tried fighting against her too… Ha! remind you of anything Nappa?" Raucan heard Vegeta's voice above him and when he looked he saw his old enemy. He was referring to Raucan's broken back, a reference that lost meaning on the emperor's part. Nappa's characteristic anger issues soon became audible.

"You just keep talking Vegeta, once we have our match i'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Nappa said his fists clenched tightly as he scowled at his former commander.

"I thought I already had!" Raucan interrupted. Vegeta looked down at the newly arrived saiyan with a partly quizzical and partly annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about low class? I've never seen you before in my life." He said.

"Oh I think I understand Vegeta, it must have been humiliating to be beaten twice by a warrior of my class." Raucan retorted with a smirk.

"You're delusional. Kakarot, as much as I hate to admit it, was the one who killed me." The prince said. Now Raucan was the confused one.

"Who the blazes is Kakarot?" The Emperor asked.

Vegeta chuckled: "That's what I said when he killed Raditz on his scouting mission. He's a low class like you, but has totally abandoned the honorable life of a Saiyan."

"What planet did you find him on?" Raucan asked, still laying on the ground.

"Some backwater called Earth." Vegeta answered.

"Huh, that's my home planet. Or was. Where the hell are we anyways?"

"I don't know damnit! People have been asking me that very question for the last seven hours!" As if on cue, a welcoming voice suddenly called out to the group.

"Welcome fighters, warriors, practitioners of the martial arts! You have all been gathered here from your respective universes to partake in a series of bouts for the entertainment of King Odin!" A blonde well dressed human male had appeared unnoticed next to the large group he was now addressing. Raucan used the pause to make himself heard.

"I wont be doing very much fighting in my current state, so you can forget about tonight's entertainment!" The gathered warriors looked from Raucan to the blonde man.

"Luckily for you cripple, King Odin is able to heal any and all injuries incurred during your stay here…" With a wave of his hand a light appeared around the wounded saiyan, lifting him, and reconstructing his broken back. The magic had the influence of benevolence and gentleness, Raucan felt lighter than the clouds; right up until the spell ceased its operation and he was promptly dropped onto his ass. The display earned a few chuckles from anonymous members of the crowd. Raucan felt his back totally restored and stood; it was almost as if he had consumed a senzu bean.

The well-dressed blonde man motioned with one of his hands and a papyrus scroll appeared in his hand. He unrolled it and held it a distance from himself and began to read. "The rules of this tournament are simple; fight until your opponent cannot resist any further, and if you're worried you'll hurt your friends, don't be. All injuries and deaths will be cured or healed. To win this tournament you must obtain prestige, prestige is gained by simply winning matches. This tournament is non-elimination and does not have a time frame, it will end when King Odin wishes it and whomever is in the lead will be granted a second chance at life. Also, after the initial ranking matches the tournament will take on a loose schedule; you will only fight when King Odin grants it. Lastly, Great Odin is well aware of the large power difference between many of you, and has employed handicaps to make every match outcome purely based on skill. In other words you and your opponent will always be at the same strength. Any questions?"

A hand was raised above the crowd almost immediately; the blonde man pointed to it. "Some of us can transform, how are you going to keep a balance if we can power up at will?" A voice suspiciously similar to Raucan's asked. A few grumbles of agreement were heard and some heads nodded. Raucan strained to see over the others and find this voice but ultimately failed, too many other bodies blocked his vision.

"Good question, to keep things in check; Odin has decreed that you may only transform as many times as your opponent can and the power increase should keep you even so long as you transform as well." The man answered, the same voice asked for more depth.

"How are you able to block us from transforming and even out our power levels anyway?" He questioned.

"As the administrator and ruler of this dimension, King Odin is able to control every aspect of this world. He previously cast a spell that fixes your base strengths on the very grounds you now stand on."

A different voice somewhere in the crowd spoke up. "You mean by stepping foot here we've weakened ourselves!?"

The blonde man gave a small smirk. "In a sense, yes."

Several people groaned loudly, another said "shouldn't have listened to that bitch!" and another "Great now there's no escape…" some explicits slipped out to from the less talkative members of the group, including Raucan.

"Now ranking matches will begin, the first bout will be between Son Goku and… Emperor Raucan!" The man announced.

"And if I say no?" Raucan interrupted.

"You can lose then." He answered. With that a flash; Raucan suddenly found himself standing in a Brown rocky wasteland, not unlike the one he had killed Vegeta in. Opposite to him stood a man wearing an orange gi, whom Raucan quickly figured to be Goku. Glancing to the left, the Saiyan noticed a strange series of widows seemingly cut into the horizon. Figures appeared to be standing on the other side but Raucan couldn't see any details as they were very far. He turned to his opponent: "So… You're Goku?"

"Yeah! hey are you a Saiyan too?" Goku called. It seemed a rather silly question to Raucan, Saiyans should always be able to recognize another of their kind. He answered anyways: "Yes I am."

"Where you from?" The friendly Saiyan asked. Much to Raucan's increased perplexion.

"Planet Earth." He said.

"No way! Me too! You must be from a different universe since we've never met." Raucan suppressed the urge to shout 'duh!'.

"Im sure since your a Saiyan too you want to start as much as I do." Raucan said, grinning.

"Straight down to business eh? Alright lets do this!" Goku replied, returning the grin. The two Saiyans slid into their respective fighting stances, the two stances looked surprisingly similar to one another. Raucan's right arm was positioned in a slightly different way as opposed to Goku's.

"Can you transform?" Ruacan called to Goku.

"Yeah twice! What about you?"

"I also can go to the second level of Super Saiyan. What do you say we skip the warm up and use our full power!"

"Agreed!"

Both immediately powered up, the wind rushed around them as a violent swirling aura appeared, strands of bio-electricity struck the surface, shattering any rock, or other objects that happened to get in their way. The aura around the two warriors eventually calmed as their respective owners lowered their power output to more practical and energy efficient levels.

* * *

All of the fighters gathered at the windows of the spectator's room they had been transported to; commentaries on the impending battle and the current situation could be heard from the small groups formed by familiar faces and acquaintances. Already a social order had been established: stick to your own group or go it alone, everyone around you was a competitor and thus a potential enemy. Some of the more low-volume conversations held were of a possible escape, but they all ended in dead-ends or eventual dismissals. One of the younger fighters had a scouter with him and scanned several of the people inside the room. "24,000 flat, no variations." he said to the people listening for his report.

"Scan the Saiyans out there." One them commanded out of curiosity." The scouter wielder complied, he walked to the window and began scanning.

"Both of them read 2.4 mil. flat." he said taking his fingers down from the machine mounted on his head, mildly surprised it hadn't exploded at the incredibly high power levels.

"Holy shit 2.4 million! I didn't think i'd ever see that kind of power in my life!" the other warrior sputtered. Piccolo had been watching the two fighters at the window and couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Thats no surprise considering you guys are still using scouters to sense ki." Piccolo said to the two alien warriors who had probably been in service to Frieza during their previous life. The group was impressed and intimidated by Piccolo's statement. They hadn't even heard of sensing ki without a scouter, the difference in experience was immediately evident.

In another corner of the room a certain blue-haired scientist was fuming through the glass. "That bastard!" she declared to herself loud enough to be heard by those near her.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Yamcha asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's the man who killed me… well... us, in my universe." She said pointing the the long haired Saiyan on the battlefield. Yamcha traced her gesture's path, finding it's intent.

"That Emperor Raucan guy?" He asked frowning a bit at the thought of his new-yet-long time girlfriend dying at this man's hands.

"I'll kill him for what he did…" She said staring, remembering. Yamcha decided he would ask what exactly happened to Bulma in her universe later when they were alone.

Elsewhere among the spectators, a group of four saiyans stared intently at Raucan and Goku as they prepared to fight. "Dude, that guy looks just like you!" Casda stated to his nearby friend.

"Yeah, except he's wearing your upper body armor." Vasper mused. "Plus a cape, kind of like the one Turles wore before we fought." He added.

"More like Piccolo's I say." Casda argued, earning an exasperated look from Vasper. Shidara, the more serious of the group interjected.

"Who cares what this guy's wearing. We should find why he looks like he could be your long lost twin." She said frowning the way she always did.

"He's probably just an alternate version of Vasper, what we should find out is what made him an 'emperor' and why we arent with him." Ganashia cut in as she gave Vasper a curious look.

* * *

Back at the battle field; Raucan and Goku had both been waiting, they both knew the first to make a move would be at a disadvantage. At this point, the battle was little more than a test of nerves and patience. The tension broke all at once and seemingly without reason as both fighters abruptly charged each other, both disappeared before impact and reappeared above. Humorously, the same maneuver had been enacted by both Raucan and Goku.

They both ignored this and continued, the Saiyans traded blows far above the ground at speeds seeable only as a blur. They blocked, dodged, struck, kicked; but what they were really doing was testing each other, learning a great deal of their opponent through the motions of combat. The information gathered in this activity was primal but accurate, and by the end of the melee Goku and Raucan knew a great deal more of each other. The Saiyans ceased fighting and each retired to a rocky spire. "You've been trained in the Turtle school I see." Said Raucan.

"As have you, but you have strayed far from your original training; your style is corrupted, impure, and broken. A far-cry from what it once was." Goku said solemnly, Raucan was surprised at the shift in his personality. He wasn't the ditz Raucan had conversed with anymore, now he was a wise warrior. A genius in the subject of combat. What Goku had said certainly hit home, Raucan was barraged with memories of betraying his earthling friends; and taking power for himself. The truth hurt him so he did what he always did and fled from it.

"My technique has never been more refined than it is now! So shut up and fight!" He roared. Raucan kicked off his spire towards his opponent and struck at him, Raucan's anger had betrayed him and given away his intentions. The z-fighter easily side-stepped the attack and sent a high kick to the Emperor's face. He flipped back a good distance into the air before stopping himself; the instant Raucan was steadied, he fired a powerful anger-enhanced beam at Goku, easily destroying the spire he stood on and tunneling deep into the ground. The blast had completely missed its actual target as Goku had phased safely away.

Goku took the opportunity to surprise his opponent and instant trans-missioned a few meters behind Raucan. "KAMEHAME-HA!" the Saiyan cried as he shot his cupped hands forward at Raucan who was still turning. The turtle destruction wave rammed into Raucan and blasted off into the distance, still carrying the Saiyan. The blast traveled nearly three miles before it finally curved down and impacted the earth, its energy bursted out in a massive explosion of blue. Raucan was in the exact center of the destruction, he screamed with pain as the deafening screech of ki exploded filled his ears. After what seemed like an eternity the pain finally subsided as the explosion ended, smoke and fire quickly surrounded Raucan as he struggled to stand.

Goku moved into position just outside the cloud of dirt and smoke that was currently in the process of clearing; he watched carefully for his opponent's next move. To his surprise, Raucan's ki signature suddenly disappeared. Goku heard the distinctive sound of instant transmission behind him; he jerked his body to turn and face the newly repositioned threat but only managed to turn halfway before a fist slammed into the side of his face. "I can use it too ass-hole!" Raucan shouted as he sent fury of punches and kicks at his enemy. After a few of the attacks connected and did noticeable damage, Goku flipped onto his hand and pushed off and away from his attacker; gaining some much needed breathing space.

Raucan had always been the heavy hitter of his old team, as a result the strength of his ki attacks suffered some penalty but he always was able to hold his own against a stronger opponent when in striking range. When he fought Frieza he was able to get in a good number of satisfying strikes in despite being out-powered six to one. Casda would usually take the role of long-range support, firing ki blasts off and intercepting the enemy's; that was of course, when Casda actually did as told. Shidara and Ganashia just did their own thing, they had more balanced skill sets and would be useful in any fight.

Raucan rushed through the distance between him and his foe; he threw a flying kick at Goku who leaned away to avoid it. The Emperor landed a few feet away from Goku and spun around with a roundhouse as he expected a dashing attack; he assumed correctly as his foot caught Goku's face and sent him skidding across the ground before he recovered.

Son Goku wasted no time before counter-attacking, he blasted toward Raucan keeping his body low to the ground and raising his fist for a strike; Raucan readied himself by raising one of his feet to stomp on the charging Saiyan; at the last moment, as Raucan brought his foot down with tremendous force, Goku pushed off the ground. He did a front flip over the Emperor, spun around, jumped back on his shoulders and held himself up with both hands. Raucan turned, a fist ready to strike and received a full-force donkey kick to the face. He should have accelerated backwards at impossible speeds, but somehow the Emperor managed to clench to Goku's ankles just after he had been hit; stopping himself from shooting off into the distance. As soon as his feet hit the dirt, Raucan spun Goku for a single rotation before tossing him into a distant rock formation.

Immediately after throwing his foe, Raucan knelt down and grasped his face. "Holy shit that hurt! God damnit!" He whined to himself. Removing his hands from his face, he looked down on them and found them covered in his own blood. The Emperor's nose had not just been broken, but completely shattered.

Meanwhile Goku sat amongst the debris inside the cave his body had created, he was using the temporary break in battle to recoup and strategize. Goku could read Raucan like a book, he was a melee-focused fighter, so Goku figured ending the fight in a ki blast exchange would be best. So long as he stayed out of striking distance the fight should easily go to him.

As Raucan was still staggering on the ground, Goku shot up and out of the rock formation, noisily powering up; which quickly caught Raucan's attention. "Surrender! it's obvious you can't win, even though you're a capable fighter, the evil in your heart is holding you back from fighting with you full potential, you fighting selfishly instead of in the defense of others." The great defender of Earth lectured.

His offer of mercy was pointedly rejected as Raucan shot off a few quick blasts before launching up at Goku. The z-fighter easily blocked the weak shots, he knew they were nothing but a distraction, and used instant transmission to transport himself even further away from Raucan than he had started, much to the emperors increasing frustration. He again began to charge after his opponent, completely forgetting to use the same technique that kept his quarry from him, in his near blind rage. He crossed half the distance between them in, what to the weaker members in attendance, was but a brief instant. He was stopped dead in his tracks though when he heard the telltale words, "Kamehame-".

Raucan panicked and instinctively brought his hands together and repeated the beginning phrase. It was just as Goku had planned, Raucan would challenge his beam and he would force the Emperor into putting everything into it. He would be investing all of his strength into a losing battle.

A small pause passed as both fighters charged their respective attacks, Goku cried "HA!" shortly followed by Raucan. Both beams collided, an earth-shattering 'boom!' echoed throughout the battlefield, a gust of wind moving faster than a tornado shot out from the place of impact. The sun itself seemed dim when compared to the awesome light the beams emitted. The windows in the spectator's viewing room walls rattled and shook violently with the shear amount of raw force exerted by the impact.

The two Saiyans pushed and struggled against each other in a battle of attrition, exhaustion of power reserves meant defeat and at the current rate, that wouldn't take long. Raucan especially was feeling the mounting loss of his energy, his earlier wasted energy continually chasing after his adversary was only added to his initial disadvantage, already the beam struggle had persisted for two minutes; he knew that if this fight lasted too much longer, he would have to give in. Unfortunately falling back simply wasn't an option; if he disengaged, Goku's kamehameha wave would simply home in on his position. With all the power Son Goku invested in it, there was no way Raucan would survive a hit from it. Slowly the contact point between the two beams slid towards Raucan, further phropecising his defeat.

Raucan's arms trembled uncontrollably, his position in the sky seemed to be compromised as he began drifting backwards. All at once it ended, the Emperor's arms suddenly flew back and his beam immediately faltered, his strength had abandoned him. Raucan was able to see Goku's beam crashing towards him for a split second before it completely vaporised him.

* * *

The less experienced fighters of the group were awed at the display. Some time passed afterwards as the result of the match sank into the minds of the spectators, they suddenly found themselves back at the field they were previously standing in. All but Raucan were present.

Goku stood victorious in front of his peers, the blonde man from before reappeared next to him in a flash of light. "Son Goku, you have vanquished your opponent and drawn the first blood of the tournament! You are now granted a full day's leave from battle and are to be treated to a feast attended by those of your choice. As for the loser, he should arrive shortly…" He looked to a certain spot on the ground next to him expectantly, and shortly after another light heralded the arrival of Raucan. He appeared on his knees and coughing violently, much to the amusement of the native man.

"The fuck are you grinning at?" Raucan croaked still holding his own neck gingerly.

"You mortal." he responded still chuckling. At this Raucan stood up and angrily punched at the man, only to have his fist pass through a now transparent vision of him.

"That won't work, as I am not even a physical being, you stupid child." He badgered the defeated Saiyan.

"God damnit... I hate this place!" Raucan exclaimed in frustration.

The audience had silently watched the debacle, but they were in private sympathy with the Saiyan even those that already hated him; they were all trapped here now, little more than entertainment for a mysterious being who refused to show itself.

"Now then, the next match shall be between Cell of Earth and Bojack of Hera." The blonde and now apparently spectral man announced. Cell's mouth turned twisted into a confident grin, he glanced over to the hulking blue warrior named Bojack. "An easy victory…."

**This whole thing is inspired by the Game Raging Blast 2, it was my first DBZ game and I just thought it was humorous you could take Raditz and beat the holy hell out of Buu. Then when I thought of how unfair the concept of power levels was I decided to explore what would happen if that was taken out of the picture. Also I plan on explaining the different character's universes as the story unfolds and I may even upload some "special" chapters looking at the events leading to the fighter's deaths. And to those worried that the whole story will be centered on OC's don't be, I will focus more on the original cast in the coming installments.**


End file.
